Never Memories
by Amber Tinted
Summary: How did it end like this? The question without an answer, finally answered. InuyashaKagome. AU. ONE SHOT. REVISED.


**Never Memories**

One shot rung across the sky against the blue ambers and the twinkling stars. A sigh seemed to come out of nowhere as he heaved his gun onto his shoulder. Every day seemed to be a mystery. And he has been waiting for the turning point, the day when he knew what he was made for. So far all he could make out was that he was a born assassin, his claws were made for murder and mishaps and his weapon of choice was made to kill. Right now his weapon of choice was a rifle gun; he was tired of breaking so many nails when slaughtering those fools.

Inuyasha sighed again, this time the sigh was all for reason. It was night time again and night meant going home to his wife, Kikyou, not that he didn't like her; she was just some nice girl he married because he felt that in order to achieve the ultimate dream he _had_ to be married. Of course, it didn't seem that way to everyone. Everybody _thought_ he loved her when that wasn't the case at all. She was _just_ some nice girl, some nice girl that had a ring on her finger that bore the same last name as him. Just some nice girl he chose to marry.

But her purity was sickening. It was to the point where he felt ill when he had to touch her. Sometimes there was a coldness that lingered in her eyes but not more than a second. He didn't care. He only had to spend at least five hours with her before saying he had to go to work when in all actuality he wandered the world until there was an assignment at hand.

Inuyasha flagged down a taxi, while he tucked his rifle gun into his duffle bag and slipped into the taxi's door. He always felt that there was more in life, something more than he actually had. He was married but he didn't feel it and he was wealthy but that didn't equal happiness. Where was she? He seem to find himself asking himself every once in a while, every night even, every night when he felt he could stomach his wife's touch. Who was she? And why did he ache for her so bad?

Inuyasha looked at the low street lights seeing that they were approaching his nice neighborhood, the typical middle class neighborhood with white picket fences and perfectly cut grass. He couldn't stomach this. Inuyasha flung open the taxi after throwing some money at the taxi and jumped, speeding off to the opposite direction. Where? Away from her, his wife, the just a nice girl, Kikyou Taitasho.

The wind whipping across his face that made him feel this exhilarating chill, this exhilarating excitement. The world was his oyster. The wind set him free and he was coming closer to his destiny and his destination. He could feel it as his silver hair whipped across his face. He had to get away from her, he decided; living in a lie wasn't how it was supposed to be. The woman he married was supposed to accept him no matter what. The woman he married wasn't supposed to be glad that he was making money, the dishonest way. Kikyou was his cheerleader, cheering him on, even if she wasn't supposed to. It wasn't a good thing.

It never has been a good thing.

But how did it end like this? How did he see Kikyou and think, 'well this is it' and married her? He felt this unnatural pull to her. An eerie feeling when he glanced into her eyes, it was as if she was dead. But then again, Kikyou never been the one to 'express' emotions. She was just far too cold for that.

He began slowing down, the buildings stop speeding pass him and suddenly he was walking. Aimlessly, he guessed. Inuyasha found himself searching. Once again, feeling lost, in a daze, in a maze. He sighed again, running his finger through his hair, staring straight at the flashing neon sign of a bar. He might as well. If he stayed here all night Kikyou wouldn't wonder—but Kikyou never wondered. She couldn't fathom the fact that anybody would _want_ to cheat on her. That would be true except he didn't like vacant soulless dolls.

Inuyasha walked across the street, stuffing his hands into his pocket feeling the weigh of his duffle bag. He really needed to dispose of the bag but he honestly didn't want to go home. Kikyou was home. Kikyou was there which was a good enough reason to not return home. He callously smiled as the door chimed once he opened it. It was such a relaxing place even though the cigarettes fumes were hurting his nose and the neon lights were blinding him. He felt right at home. Closer. Closer to—_what are you talking about, Inuyasha?_

He already figured. Inuyasha Taitasho lost his mind. A low humming of the microphone caught his attention, standing there, a girl, a beautiful girl. Young. Pure. But not the sort of purity that Kikyou held. No Kikyou's purity was a '_holier than thou'_ pure but this girl, it was honest. He sat down, never taking his eyes off of her as she sung.

"_I never thought I would miss a memory that wasn't true. I held so long onto—somebody like you. But there she was, standing beside you, clinging tight onto your memories. If only you know how much I really loved you and if only you knew how much she was controlled you, ohh. I knew that something wasn't right. I knew couldn't fight for you. Somebody who wasn't there beside me, fighting your life for me but if you would hold me tonight, if hold me tight. I won't fight because I know I belong here; I know I belong here. I belong here with you."_

She sung to him. Her eyes never left her and he felt this eerie chill again but this time it settled him. He stood up as she finished her song before walking backstage. Disappearing from his sight and that eerie feeling it chilled him knowing that that song was for him. He couldn't come back here. He couldn't. He wouldn't. This girl, he decided, was dangerous.

Three days. He hasn't gone home in three days. The ring that he wore upon his finger, gone and the cell phone he wore, disposed of. He lingered around this bar, knowing that if he wandered too far that she wouldn't be there. Maybe this was just a dream but if it was, he never wanted to wake up. Tonight was different; he sat in the front, where her beautiful pained eyes could see him. He wanted her to see—what? He didn't know but excitement ran up and down his spine.

Tonight he was waiting—for her.

"Did you hear? The singer won't come out today. She's backstage saying that she couldn't come out." Inuyasha's ears perked up, "I hope she changes her mind, I mean, I come here everyday, just to hear her sing and I live twenty minutes away."

"No kidding." The other guy said dumbfounded as Inuyasha found himself walking towards the back.

He had to… see her. Tonight. If he didn't, nothing would feel right. It would feel like the whole world was turning upside down. He needed… her. Inuyasha pushed opened the door, his eyes blurring as he looked for an indication for her dressing room. Where was… _what am I doing? I'm married._ Inuyasha thought but nothing stopped him. Not his conscious, not his burning desire to go on another assignment. Nothing. Nothing could stand between him and her. Not anymore.

His nose perked up, smelling the sweet aroma of lilies. She was near. Inuyasha almost passed her up yet he saw the black hair draped over and a crying girl in a chair in the room. Inuyasha felt like a predator and she was his prey but he never felt this way before. Never been driven to—stalking.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice ranged out.

He was startled but spoke out anyway, "I had to come. I can't stay away."

"What about your wife?"

"My wife?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes," She looked up, her eyes glazed over with tears, "Her. The one you married."

"Do we know each other?"

She looked so familiar like he has known her before with her blue innocent eyes, staring at him piercing right into his soul. He wanted to remember her. So badly but couldn't every time he felt like he summoned something, the memory would flash before his eyes and then it would be blank. Who _was_ she?

She nodded sadly, "You probably don't remember me. What you wished for on the Shikon No Tama was for everything to be back to how it was before Naraku and it should seem that I would remember you forever and you'll always feel missing. Don't you feel this void in your life?"

God he did. Every night. Every day. Even when he wasn't alone, he felt this loneliness as if nothing in his life would make him feel complete. And now, the emptiness felt… full.

"Yes, of course, but how, I don't remember this?"

"You don't remember your past life. Of course, you don't but it was just nine years ago for me…" She smiled sadly.

"Can I make this right?" Inuyasha asked, "Can I stop this from happening?"

"You can't go back in the past, it would seem, without the jewel but if you would hold me—just for tonight, it would make everything all right."

"But will this be—"

"Yes. Forever and beyond." She whispered as he wrapped his arms around him.

He blinked as if suddenly out of a trance. "Kagome."

"You remember me."

"I never forgotten." He said as his lips touched hers.

_**I've always been such a romantic. Hopefully you enjoyed it. I'm doubting I can explain it without making you too confused and I know a lot of you are questioning how Inuyasha lived for so long and stuff. It's pretty much your own guess. I know what happens and I feel that if I explain that too much in this story it would ruin it. As you can tell, this is honestly my favorite thing I've ever written.**_


End file.
